Forbidden
by NoCleverNameForMoony
Summary: Dumbledore is bad? Voldemort and Harry are soul-mates? Neru OC  and Eirwyn  another OC xD  are daiting? VOLEMORT HAS A NOSE? Yes, yes, yes, and yes!


**_Hello! My friend(bouncybellapurplebrick) and I had decided to make a fanfic together :D Hope you guys enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p>Eirwyn's POV(Point of Veiw)<p>

As Harry was thrust onto the ground from the port key,I watched him look around his surrondings,Shouting,"Where am i?Whose there?"I looked over and saw someone getting up,He showed his face and I gasped,What was Cedric doing here?I approached them and didn't dare shed my hood from my pointed his wand at me,I pulled out mine,"Don't Harry you will regret it."I pointed my wand at Cedric so he would be passed out for the time being.

"What did you do to him?Who are you?"

"Your questions will be answered in a moment."I waited for a sign that they had arrived,"We must wait a while,Harry be are in no danger."

Neru POVI remained in my hiding place, in a tall dying tree that gave me the creeps. But, according to orders I had to stay here just in case some thing went wrong. Loosing my grip on the tree branch above my head my foot slipped, giving away my position. I quickly scrambled back up but Harry seemed to notice."What was that?" came Harry's voice from the ground bellow. Aw crap...

"What was that?" Harry asked looking up towards the trees.

"No need to worry about that right this minute,Harry."I heard someone aproach us from the back,"Ah,Wormtail,My lord."I bowed to what Wormtail was carrying,Harry seamed to think diffrently,I laughed and picked up the bundle.

"I hope that you have told him."Whispered the small object in the blanket,I shook my head.

"Not yet,My lord.I was waiting for you."

He gently nodded.

"Harry,we are going to need a drop of blood."I looked over and saw Wormtail already dropping his severed hand into the cauldren,I looked up at Neru and told her to wait just a second,For i expected he would not give anything willingly to strangers,And me of course.

I shook my head at the eyes in the old tree nearby and saw them dissapear. I dropped My Lord into the cauldren and cast a spell,He emerged from the cauldren and i rushed to cover him in my cloak,revealing myself to Harry,"Family resembalence there,Huh Harry?"

Harry falls over from shock, to surprised to speak, but he nods a small smile on his face. Noticing that he had fallen over he stood up slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Harry,I am your sister,Half.I was born 6 months after your parents and my father was murdered,My mother is Severus is my biological father,But thats not all we came to tell you,My lord."I bowed to him and let him speak,An older version of Tom Riddle Jr. Stepped over.

"Harry,You make think i am here to kill you,But that is a lie,Before you were born there was a prophecy put apon you,Where we would have to kill one another for there to be peace,But they got that fact wrong,We are to be...Ahem..Soul-mates and kill not eachother but Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,Who has in a way,Made you his the strings and making all your decisions,Who you live with,What you do,By God He even let you enter this tournoment!"

I Smirked and signaled for Neru to drop down. She jumped down and calmly walked over to us. "My lord," she said bowing towards Tom. Tom turned towards Harryand sighed,"I realise this may not be what you want...I will take my leave now and not bother you again,You will be in no danger,and if you still wish to believe Dumbledore that is fine,But anyway you will not be harmed."

I sighed and looked at Cedric one last time,and waited for the death eaters,especially my father to come and us all arrive at the Manor. Harry surprisingly ran up and hugged Tom asking him not to leave. He was still stressed from the games knew that Dumbledore was using him, but refused to acknowledge it. The green eyed boy cried into the man cloak,and Neru raised an eyebrow.

I felt like i was literally hit with a bag of the face,So i fainted.

Tom's P.O.V

I held him and tried to stop him from crying,"Shh Harry...its alright...Please stop crying...Your safe with me,Im taking you to our Manor,You will be safe there and will attend Hogwarts the next year...We will think of an excuse to say why you were gone but for now you must go back with your friend,and i will pick you up at Kings Cross...Noone will recognize me,They don't have the slightest idea what i looked like for real but just a bit older."Once i was done talking i reached down and gave him a kiss,With that I turned to walk away,Eirwyn was already up,"Eirwyn,Your Father will come pick you up at King's Cross with us,Alright?"

Eirwyn's POV

When i awoke and got back up with the help of Neru,I nodded to Tom and went over to my brother,Cedric was stirring aswell,"Harry,We will go with you and Cedric,If your wondering what someone will think when two come grab the cup then four come over,Don't worry we have invisbility Potions,Us girls always come prepared."

Neru quickly grabbed her potion from her pocket, "bottoms up!" she said grinning and drank it, shuddering as she turned invisible and ran to the port key.

I laughed and drank mine,I ran over to the portkey with everyone else and held onto Neru's arm,as we landed on the grass they wondered what happened,I gave Harry a believable excuse,"Tell them that the cup was a portkey so we could get back easilly and that both you and cedric touched it,Only if they ask!"I whispered/shouted the last part,He nodded and when Seamus asked,he replied a version of what i said.

"Very original Harry," Neru whispered and I could tell that she was smirking. THE SMIRK WAS IN HER VOICE, I SWEAR TO MERLIN IT WAS!

Neru POV

I walk past the Golden Trio, we never sat by each other on the train for some reason. As I got on the train I went to find Luna who I usually sat with on the train. "Hello Neru." Came a voice from behind me making me jump.

I greeted her and we walked into the nearest, empty compartment. "You look nice today Neru." Luna said in her misty tone. I blushed and muttered, "thanks Luna." Eirwyn sighed and shook her head sitting down, "hey Luna." Cedric walked into the doorway,"Do you mind?All the others are full..." She looke amazed and about to faint again. "S-S-sure...G-Go Right Ah-head..."

For some strange reason I felt jealous, why did she act so shy in front of him? It seemed as though Cedric could walk in and take Eirwyn's heart. I was puzzled, is this what l0ve feels like? Sure I've had my fair share of small crushes, like on Luna for example. "Neru?" asked Luna snapping me out of my thoughts.

"S-sorry head in the clouds I guess."

"I thought their was a wactspurt in here." Luna replied grabbing the air as if trying to catch a fly.

Eirwyn POV

Cedric looked puzzled,"Should i ask what a wactspurt is?"I shook my head.

"N-No...I-It's Ki-Ki-Kinda Conf-conf-using..."I said trying to make it not obvious that i liked him,I looked over at Neru,"What were you thinking about?"I asked all my shy and nervousness going away since i had know Neru forever and i did like her for a while but shes obviously head over heals for Luna...I sighed and waited for her to reply or atleast the train to stop,I wanted to get to my home,Spinner's End,in a muggle town where Neru lived aswell...I sighed again and waited for either of those.

She blushed and we remained silent for a muinet and she fell asleep against the window.

"Okay..."I sighed and fell asleep,Unknown to me my head fell on

Cedric's Shoulder,When i awoke i gasped and apologized over and over,

"I'm so sorry!I didn't mean to do that!"He cupped my face with his hands,

"Don't worry about it,I sorta always Liked you Eirwyn..."He took my hands,Just

then the train stopped,Neru woke up but Cedric continued anyway,"Will you go out with me?"

My heart melted.

Neru POV

I felt my heart sink, tears flooded my eyes and I ran from the compartment. Tears stained my face as I got off the train. I stopped and sat on a bench my face in my hands. 'Why him? Why did she have to fall for bl00dy Cedric, the prat that shines his (bleep XD)ing shoes ever chance that he bl00dy gets?

Frustrated I kicked my luggage sending it toppling over. "DANGIT!" I yelled getting on my knees to pick it all up. "Neru!NERU!"she ran over,"What happened?Why did you run out right after he asked me out?" I looked up at her tears still falling down my face, "I love you..." I said as quietly as I could looking down at my feet.

"Oh..." she said and I felt the tears coming back again, until she kissed me. Shocked, I responded wrapping my arm around her waist. Supprisingly I broke the kiss, and put up the stuff that fell from the trolly. "Tom shouldn't be left waiting," I mutter blushing.

Eirwyn POV

I nodded,I blushed and stood up,We walked to the platform and

i ran into my father's arms Harry walked our way,Tom pulled

him into a hug,"How was the rest of school?"

"For us,Good for Harry...Well i have no idea."I blushed thinking about the train ride,"The ride was a little more eventful though."

"Are you going to tell us what happened,Eirwyn?"My father asked.

"Well...Um me and Neru are i guess...together."

"About time."Dad replied,I blushed.

"You ready to go?"Tom said while presses a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Me and Neru will come over on Harry's birthday then stay the rest of the summer."

Tom nodded and waited for Harry's answer.

"Yes Tom" Harry said up on his tippytoes pecks Tom's cheek. Neru"faked a cough and muttered "shorty." Harry looks slightly offended and Neru laughed. "I was just kidding!"

I glared,"Im short!"

Neru smiled and said, "but your not as short as harry!"

I giggled.

Tom looked at Harry,"Alright lets go,hold onto me tight."Harry did so and they aparated away,Me Neru and my father aparated to Spinner's End.


End file.
